


A Lesson In Understatement

by LittleLinor



Series: Advent's Calendar 2012 [3]
Category: Horatio Lyle Series - Catherine Webb
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Horatio wishes, once more, that he was not Lin's point of reference when it comes to learning about humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson In Understatement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nelja for the Advent's Calendar

"Is your taste for explosions an attempt at keeping in touch with your 'feminine' side?" Lin Zi asked one morning over tea.  
Tea on which Horatio Lyle promptly choked.  
(Tate swiftly grabbed the slice of bacon that fell when he flailed in his attempt to get his breath back. There was no point in letting good bacon go to waste)  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"You see, I happened upon a few books--" ("What books!?") "that I thought might be of use to better understand the intricacies of human relationships--" ("... oh no...") "and they described internal explosions--which I am guessing is a metaphor, as humans would never survive such a thing--" ("Lin where did you find--") "as intensely pleasurable for human females."  
Horatio's voice shut down mid-sentence, as Lin stared at him with a pleasant smile and his brain dizzily tried to find a way to tactfully dodge the subject--or, at the very least, reboot.  
(Tess decided that his remaining bacon was getting cold and nabbed it)  
"How is that related to anything?" he finally blurted.  
"I think she said as you wanna be a girl and have sex but you blow up stuff instead, mister Lyle."  
"I-- _Tess this is not talk befitting a lady **or** children_ ," Horatio choked out, somehow ignoring her grammar.  
"Well seeing as you didn't seem to get it."  
"Tess, go to your room while Miss Zi and I discuss this, please."  
"Can I go out with Tate instead?"  
"If you want. Just--go."  
With a smile, Tess picked the rest of breakfast from the table (Mister Lyle seemed too flustered to enjoy it properly, after all) and went out of the door, Tate on her heels.  
Trying to ignore the fact that he was having this conversation altogether, Horatio turned towards Lin.  
"I understand your curiosity, but..."  
"It would not bother me at all, Mister Lyle. After all, the gendered constructs of your society are quite ridiculous. And I am sure I have seen appropriate equipment."


End file.
